maeykka_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Druid
Users of the Water & Earth Maegye arts, Druids attune themselves with the nature of the body and the physical world. More than any of the other schools, they understand the inner workings of life on Maeykka, and how to strengthen or weaken it, heal or destroy it... even change it! Each Druid begins with a Scholar Sponsor who will offer them their spellbook and bestow upon them their first Maegye-infused tattoos. Unlike spells, Druid tattoos do not require mana to activate and automatically level up with the Druid. While further spells can be obtained at inventory shops and schools, each new tattoo can only be obtained through a Druidic Ceremony. Beginning the Druid Class Here is what is given to those who take one level in the Druid Class Hit & Stamina/Mana Points * Hit Dice: 1d8+CON per Druid level * Stamina/Mana Dice: 1d4+CON per level Proficiencies * Armor: Leather, Hide, Bone * Weapons: Simple * Spellcasting: Druids expend the requisite Mana Points to cast spells. The magic in their Tattoos do not require mana points to cast. Starting Equipment Inventory: Spellbook Each Druid begins with a Maegye-encrypted device which records the spells they have learned (and the official Journeyman they obtained it from). For Sunlings and Norfolk, the spellbook also functions as a medium in which to channel the mana necessary for spells. Additionally, Druid bodies also function as spellbooks of a sort, with tattoos helping them channel magical effects with minimal mana cost. Inventory for Main Classes (these aren't given when Druid is the multiclass) If you begin as a Druid, these are in your inventory: * Leather armor * Wooden Shield (or) Net and Bone Dagger (or) Stone-tipped Club * Explorers Pack Leveling Druids have two types of magic. # Spells in their spellbook are learned much like the other classes - they are bought at schools, stores and other Magus outposts according to the official Druid level. # At each new ranking in the Druid Class, the Druid can receive a magic-infused tattoo from a Scholar Druid. These tattoos do not require mana-spend to activate. Postulant Level After obtaining a spellbook, Druids are generally allowed to study however they need to before gaining Scholar status, though practice through going through adventures is generally preferred. Outside of Chekewaru & certain Mertral outposts, very few Druids set up schools within cities or towns. Druid Scholars tend to be run into through pure chance. Level 1 Tattoo: Claw * Harden & Sharpen fingertips in order to turn hands into natural weapons for a certain amount of time. Level 1 Spells: * Conjure Water: Create water out of the atmosphere * Detect Poison: Check to see whether something would be poisonous to eat, drink or touch. * Directional Instinct: Identify North. Levels 2 - 5 Scholar Level Full Spells List per Level will be added later. Obtaining Scholar Status is a Personal Spirit Quest for a Druid. The Druid must find at least four Druid Scholars to lead him on a journey to discover which of the Thirteen Animal Houses they belong to. The Animal of the House is then tattooed on their chest. The Thirteen Houses Each of the Thirteen houses confers a different benefit, activated whenever the Druid uses their tattoo. 12 of the Houses fall under four Cardinal Directions. (DM Note: The DM can either let their Players Choose their own House, or have them roll to determine a house by chance. Roll a d4 to determine which Cardinal Direction, and then for the House under each Direction. Rolling a 10 on any d10 puts them into the House of Kirin, with the d4 determining which direction) Center: The Kirin (d10:10) As the Druid levels up, their ability to transform into the Animal of their House and to understand and command beasts is improved as well. These automatically level up with the Druid and do not need extra training to understand. * Level 6: Aura of the Beast, ability to Calm Animals * Level 7: Command of the Beast, Animal Companion * Level 8: Face of the Beast, ability to Talk to Animals * Level 9: Body of the Beast, Wild Shape into Beast Form * Level 10: Mythical Beast Form Scholar Spells In addition to the Beast Houses, certain spells are available for Druids to learn based on the water and earth elements. These scroll spells can be found in most Magus stores and academic institutions, and are available as long as the Druid shows their Animal House tattoo. Grand Magus Full Spells List per Level will be added later. To become a Grand Magus Druid, the Scholar must transform completely into their Mythical Beast Form. They then go on an Mythical Beast Spirit Quest in one of the three Magestone Circles around Belenus. By tapping into the spiritual energies of their Mythical Beasts, they are able to realize the greater truths of nature. They are given the robes of the Grand Magus Druid, which confers upon them a seat in the Grand Magus Council. As with all Maguses, there are three levels of Grand Magus Druids: Grand Maguses of the Bone Order, the Glass Order and - the highest level, meant for those who have achieved a level of Transmutation that renders them as ageless as The Vei - the Sky Order. Besides joining the Grand Magus Council, becoming a Grand Magus of the Bone Order also puts you in command of a Druidic Circle and a dedicated natural area that is under your responsibility. Druids, with their connection to nature, are the first line of defense in detecting new Rifts in non-urban areas. Grand Magus of the Sky Order: There are currently two known living Grand Magus Druids of the Sky Order. * Alligator Boy, a Mertral companion to Kaephryn the Alabaster and the first to be ordained Grand Magus Druid of the Sky Order. His House was of the Kirin, of which he'd mastered all its Cardinal Directions. After his adventures, he taught for several years at the Academy of Tanrei, and many of the current Grand Maguses have received training from him. But the slowness at which Mertral discrimination in Belenus subsided frustrated him greatly, and he became less and less interested in continuing as a professor. He left to the Marshland Rainforest and is rumored to have begun a colony much like a Mertral Chekewaru hidden somewhere in there. * Headmaster Hiyosuke: A talented Noble Hael from the region now known as Helman, Hioasuke was just a youth when the first Rift was sealed. He contributed greatly to the codification of Druid learning while under the tutelage of Alligator Boy, and became the first Druid Headmaster after Alligator Boy left.